Ranka Lee
Ranka Lee is one of two female protagonists, Ranka's a petite, lively and cheerful (although naive) teenage girl with green hair and one-quarter Zentradi, which gives her a unique ability to have her hair move on its own according to her feelings, including an above-average resistance to the vacuum of space. Ranka suffers a mild form of amnesia due to having witnessed the destruction of the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet where her biological family perished. As the adopted younger sister of Ozma Lee, she initially attends an all-girl's high school at the urging of her brother while working part-time at the Chinese restaurant "Nyan-Nyan", but later transfers to Mihoshi Academy to facilitate her singing career after being discovered at the Miss Macross Contest and an ensuing movie. Ranka started off as a huge fan of Sheryl Nome as she loved singing since her childhood and had dreamt of becoming a singer. She develops a crush on Alto, especially after being rescued by him when the Vajra first attacked the Macross Frontier fleet. Ranka is the daughter to researcher Ranshe Mei, the leading scientist aboard the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet, who worked alongside Dr. Mao Nome. She is also younger sister to Brera Mei, later revealed to be the cyborg Brera Sterne. When Ranka was conceived, Ranshe was infected with the "V-Type" infection that was slowly killing her, but Ranka was born immune to it. This allowed Ranka to have a deep physical connection to the Vajra via her songs, that seemingly mimics the actions to that of a Vajra queen. It's because of this the Vajra were lured to her singing and caused the attack on the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet. Ranka doing her famous pose while singing Seikan Hikou (scene from episode 12). Personality & Character Ranka is a lively and upbeat young girl. She is generally optimistic about the future, which serves her well as she slowly realizes her dream to become an idol singer. She would often clash with her guardian Ozma Lee, who can be overprotective to a fault. She develops a crush with Alto Saotome, and would confide with him over her personal and professional frustrations. Ranka unfortunately suffers from post-traumatic stress syndrome, and would often break down upon witnessing combat with the Vajra. This trauma stems to an event in her past that she has never been fully able to recover from. Skills & Abilities Ranka is one quarter Zentradi and inherits such abilities as being able to survive in a vacuum for a brief period and having her hair move as a sign of emotion History Early History Ranka was originally born on the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet, the same colony where the New United Nations Spacy first encountered the Vajra. A brutal attack by the Vajra led to the destruction of the entire colony, leaving few survivors. Ranka was one of the few to escape, along with her brother Brera Sterne and Valkyrie pilot Ozma Lee. Ozuma adopted Ranka as his ward, and the two moved to the Macross Frontier colony to begin a new life. Ranka takes up a job as a waitress at the colony's branch of the Nyan-Nyan Chinese restaurant chain, joining her best friend and future classmate Nanase Matsuura. Frontier Incident In 2059, having bought tickets to see her idol, Sheryl Nome perform at her colony she is very excited, on here way to the concert however she gets lost and ends up in the forest where she meets Alto Saotome after falling and getting sprayed by a sprinkler, unconscious in his VF-25 Messiah, flying above her. (F: "Cross Encounter") Due to her past, the sight of war and the Vajra again hospitalises Ranka from trauma as Ozma explains to Alto. (F: "On Your Marks") Relationships ;Alto Saotome :Ranka's crush, and personal friend. ;Sheryl Nome :Sheryl is Ranka's biggest fan, and the one person she most wishes to emulate. ;Ozma Lee :Her overprotective brother. ;Nanase Matsuura :One of Ranka's best friends. They both work together at the Nyan-Nyan and are also classmates at Mihoshi Academy. ;Elmo Kridanik :Her enthusiastic manager. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain